I zostały trzy
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Druga opowiastka z mojej na wpół autorskiej, inspirowanej "Kantai Collection" (opowiadającej o ludzkich personifikacjach okrętów wojennych) serii okrętowej. 30 sierpnia 1939 roku, drogi czterech do tej pory nierozłącznych przyjaciółek muszą się rozejść...


\- To jak, rzucamy monetą czy ciągniemy zapałki? - wysoka dziewczyna o regularnych, ostrych rysach twarzy i długich rudych włosach przesuwała nerwowo nogę po ziemi, jakby coś zamiatała, mimo że na podłodze mesy było czysto.

\- Moneta ma tylko dwie strony, więc odpada - siedząca na przeciwko niej brunetka o nieco chłopięcej urodzie i krótkich włosach prawie się uśmiechnęła. Prawie. Sytuacja nie nastrajała do śmiechu, nawet tego wymuszonego.

\- Ciągnjimy losy i tyle - głos blondynki, która stała obok, oparta o ścianę, były cichy, ale stanowczy.

Siedząca w pewnym oddaleniu, jakby celowo utrzymując dystans, niska dziewczyna o jasnych, niemal srebrnych włosach, nie wtrącała się do dyskusji. Granatowy mundurek miała zapięty pod samą szyję, a krawat wydawał się ją dziś szczególnie uwierać. Dwa rzędy złotych guzików z błyszczały już z daleka. Sięgająca kolan spódniczka była w identycznym kolorze co góra. Na kołnierzu miała przypięty niewielki symbol, będący znakiem klasy okrętu. Baretka oznaczeń na prawej piersi przypominała o otrzymanych oznaczeniach. Wokół rękawów płynęły dwa złote kręgi.

Mimo że była najstarsza z całej czwórki, to jakoś nie czuła się na siłach wtrącać do ich dyskusji. Żaden wybór nie mógł zadowolić wszystkich.

Właściwie mogła powiedzieć jedno słowo i sprawa zostałaby zamknięta. To ona tu dowodziła. Ale ciężar przygniatał wszystkie, nawet ją. Sięgnęła do kieszeni wyjęła z niej zegarek na złotym łańcuszku, prezent z czasów kurtuazyjnej wizyty, którą odbyła kiedy Anglii. Na wewnętrznej stronie znajdował się napis „Od największego okrętu największej floty wojennej świata dla największego okrętu najmłodszej floty wojennej świata.". Uśmiechnęła sie do wspomnień. Spotkanie z HMS Hood było bez wątpienia największym przeżyciem w jej karierze. Podziwiała tamtą od zawsze, zresztą, kto by nie podziwiał majestatycznej piękności, jaką była krążownik liniowy? Choć Hood miała świadomość, że jest ostatnią ze swojej klasy, że nad epoką dominacji krążowników liniowych ostatecznie zamknęły się sine wodach Morza Północnego i cieśniny Skaggerak w 1916, to nie sposób było nie zachwycać się jej pięknem.

Co więcej, „Hood" była nie tylko piękna, była też zaskakująco sympatyczna. Kiedy spotkały sie w porcie, zaprosiła ją na prawdziwą, angielską herbatę, a podczas rozmowy ani razu nie traktowała młodziutkiej koleżanki z góry. Gdy wizyta dobiegła kresu, posłaniec przyniósł zegarek z wygrawerowaną dedykacją. Od tamtej pory nosiła go niczym swój najcenniejszy skarb.

Marzyła, że kiedyś pojawi się okazja, aby jeszcze raz spotkać się z Hood i osobiście podziękować jej za ten prezent. Teraz miała wreszcie szansę. Ba, pewnie spotykałyby się częściej, może nawet trafiłoby im się razem służyć. Hood wspominała, że jeśli się jeszcze spotkają i pojawi się okazja, to następnym razem zabierze ją do Scapa Flow i pokaże tę największą bazę Królewskiej Marynarki Wojennej. To byłoby cudowne.

\- Ej, Wicher, może Ty na coś wpadniesz? - głos wciąż tupiącej lekko nogą rudej, której charakterystyczna fryzura zdawała się idealnie komponować z jej imieniem, przerwał te rozmyślania. Wstała, skupiając na sobie ich wzrok. Umilkły. Wiedziała, że dość się już nagadały i oczekują jej decyzji. Zacisnęła dłoń na zegarku.

\- Burza... - zwróciła się do niej, po czym spojrzała na dwie pozostałe. - Grom... - zatrzymała wzrok na chwilę na krótkowłosej chłopczycy. - Błyskawica... - wreszcie spojrzała na blondynkę. - Dziewczyny, nie ma coś bawić w jakieś głupie losowania. Decyzja już jest podjęta.

Patrzyły na nią w ten sposób, że gdyby wzrok mógł faktycznie przebijać, to byłaby już poduszeczką do igieł. Szczególnie Burza, która nerwowo bawiła się kosmykiem swoich rudych włosów. Napięcie w pomieszczeniu osiągnęło punktu kulminacyjny.

\- Wy płyniecie, ja zostaję - powiedziała spokojnym głosem, starając się panować nad własnymi emocjami. - Jesteście młodsze, szybsze, lepiej uzbrojone. Bardziej się przydacie tam niż ja. To tyle. Przygotujcie swoje rzeczy i za godzinę wszystkie robicie „Pekin". Wykonać.

\- Co... co to ma znaczyć?! - Burza zerwała się z krzesła, podbiegła do niej i złapała ją za ramię. Wicher zatrzymała się.

\- Powiedziałam, wykonać. Bez dyskusji - powiedziała tak stanowczo, jak tylko mogła. Nie chciała się odwracać, żeby nie widziały łez, które powoli zaczynają zbierać się w kącikach jej oczu. Zrobiła krok przed siebie, strząsając z ramienia dłoń Burzy.

\- Słuchaj, my... - Błyskawica jak zwykle mówiła cicho, najciszej w całym dywizjonie, ale ten jej cichy głos był ostry i przenikliwy zarazem. - Rozumiesz, nie brałyśmy pod uwagę, że akurat ty zostaniesz. Rozmawiałyśmy o tym wcześniej i uznałyśmy, że wybierzemy którąś z nas. Ty tu dowidzisz, rozumiesz... Nie możesz tak po prostu...

\- Mogę. I muszę. Macie godzinę.

\- Ale... - Błyskawica chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale Grom weszła jej w słowo.

\- Daj spokój - powiedziała. - Rozkaz to rozkaz.

Wicher ich już nie słuchała, szybko wychodząc z mesy. Wiedziała, że pewnie teraz będą jeszcze dobrych kilka minut dyskutować, sprzeczając się. Wszystkie będą chciały ukryć ulgę, że to jednak nie żadna z nich. Tak, będzie jej ich brakowało - porywczej i nerwowej Burzy, cichej i wiecznie opanowanej Błyskawicy i najmłodszej z nich, nieco schowanej w sobie Grom. To były świetne dziewczny. Wiedziała, że żadna z nich nie przyniesie wstydu Polskiej Marynarce Wojennej. Służyły pod jej rozkazami kilka lat. Wszystkie pewnie miały nadzieję, że kiedyś przyjdzie im razem walczyć. Wedle pierwotnych planów tak miało być. Cała czwórka była przewidziana jako główna siła uderzeniowa na wypadek wojny z Sowietami. A tu nagle wszystko się zmieniło i to nie flota z czerwoną gwiazdą będzie ich wrogiem, tylko okręty, na których masztach powiewa flaga ze swastyką. Wielkie, silne, nowoczesne i liczne, z ambicją dorównania znienawidzonej przez nie Royal Navy.

Wyszła na zewnątrz. Chłodny wiatr od morza bawił się jej jasnymi włosami, tańcząc w ich kosmykach, jakby próbował uspokoić własną imienniczkę i przekonać ją, że podjęła właściwą decyzję. Siadła na falochronie i czekała, nic nie mówiąc, od czasu do czasu tylko obracając w dłoni zegarek.

\- Od dawna to zaplanowałaś? - głos Błyskawicy jak zwykle uderzył znienacka.

\- Muszę ci odpowiadać?

\- Nie musisz - Błyskawica siadła koło niej i objęła ją ramieniem. - Cholera, ciężko będzie. Niezłą odpowiedzialność zrzucasz mi na łeb.

\- Poradzisz sobie - Wicher odwzajemniła uścisk. Chwilę tkwiły tak razem, przytulone mocno. Pozwoliły sobie na łzy, których okrętom wojennym raczej ronić nie wypada.

Chociaż to Burza była niemal równolatką Wicher, to jednak wybór nowego flagowca dywizjonu niszczycieli był od początku oczywisty. Błyskawica miała naturalny zmysł dowódcy. Czasami tylko pozwalała emocjom zapanować nad sobą, ale robiła to wtedy, kiedy nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Prawie nikt. Tak jak teraz.

\- Kurczę, wiesz co? Ja się naprawdę boję. A ty nie? - powiedziała w końcu.

\- Dasz radę. Zobaczysz. Tylko przyprowadź mi tu je z powrotem, dobra? Chciałabym zobaczyć jeszcze całą waszą trójkę na Helu.

\- Masz to jak w banku. Wrócimy tu i... - urwała. Chciała coś dodać, ale słowa uwięzły jej w gardle.

\- Wiem, że wrócicie. Dobra, leć już się pakować, bo nie zdążysz.

Godzinę później żegnała całą trójkę. Dziewczyny nie kryły łez, nawet wiecznie opanowana Grom uściskała ją tak mocno, że Wicher poczuła, jak trzeszczą jej kości. Ta dziewczyna była silna, silniejsza od reszty, choć od nich młodsza. Czy da sobie radę? Głupie pytanie. Ale coś nie dawało jej spokoju, jakiś cień wydawał się wisieć nad tamtą.

\- Trzymaj, młoda - powiedziała, wręczając jej zegarek. - To na szczęście.

\- Dzię... dziękuję. - Grom szybko schowała zegarek do kieszeni, jakby bała się, że ktoś to zobaczy. Po raz pierwszy chyba w życiu Wicher słyszała, że głos najmłodszej z nich lekko się łamie. Nie była przesądna, ale może ten podarek, otrzymany kiedyś od największego okrętu wojennego świata, będzie dla niej talizmanem?

Patrzyła, jak odpływają. Miała ochotę je odprowadzić, ale zganiła się. Im szybciej się rozstaną, tym lepiej. Gdy trzy kontrtorpedowce zniknęły za horyzontem, odetchnęła z ulgą. Teraz czuła już dziwny spokój. Miała nadzieję, że spotkają się kiedyś z Hood, że zobaczą na własne oczy Scapa Flow, że przeżyją wiele przygód, zdobędą wojenną sławę i wrócą tutaj w glorii i chwale. W końcu czym miałaby się martwić, będą walczyć u boku dwóch największych mocarstw świata i ich eskadr. Miesiąc, może dwa i będzie po wszystkim, wojna pewnie szybko się skończy, a one wrócą do domu. Może nawet nie zdążą sobie postrzelać do wroga?

Jeśli o nią chodziło, to Wicher tego ostatniego akurat się nie bała. Ba, pamiętała, jak odpływając, Burza rzuciła sztubacko, jak to tylko ona potrafi, żeby nie zatopiła im tu sama całej Kriegsmarine i zostawiła coś dla nich. Oparta o ścianę mesy, zanuciła w myślach znaną jej od dawna melodię, której słowa, jak przeczuwały, miał stać się niebawem symbolem tego, co ją czeka...

„Morze, nasze morze, będziem ciebie wiernie strzec.

Mamy rozkaz cię utrzymać, albo na dnie twoim lec..."

Komentarz historyczny: wykonując operację "Pekin" niszczyciele Burza, Grom i Błyskawica odpłynęły 30 sierpnia 1939 do Anglii, by uniknąć pewnego zniszczenia na Bałtyku. Z czwórki nowoczesnych okrętów w Polsce pozostał Wicher, flagowy do tej pory okręt dywizjonu. Po zwycięskiej bitwie z niemieckimi niszczycielami i lotnictwem, stoczonej rankiem 3 września, podczas której dwa niemieckie okręty zostały poważnie uszkodzone, kilka godzin później Wicher został zatopiony przez niemieckie bombowce.


End file.
